Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to display devices and methods of manufacturing the display devices.
Discussion of the Background
Use of conventional display devices, such as flat panel display devices, has become diversified with an increasing range of uses due, in part, to the relatively small thickness and relatively lightweight of the display devices. Given that display devices may be formed in a flat shape, various methods may be used to design a shape of the display devices, and functions that may be applied or linked to the display devices increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.